Saiyans and a Vampire!
by dbzgirl1998
Summary: Sophi is a vampire in a world of saiyans and humans. She has friends from both groups, but will her blood lust consume her and make her hurt her dearest friends? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**DBZGirl1998 here with another fanfic! Just saiyan, my other fanfics are up for adoption. PM me and you can have it! Remember, this goes for everyone, FIRST COME, FIRST SERVE! That means if you don't get it, don't hate. Well off to my story! X3**

**Me: Hai Z gang! Trunks, would you like the honor of saying the disclaimer?**

**Trunks: *lounges back in a recliner* Nah, why don't you do it Goten?**

**Goten: Alrighty! Solara does-**

**Me: *whiney voice* But Trunksie! I want you to! *gives him puppy dog eyes***

**Vegeta: You are pathetic, woman.**

**Me: *snaps back* I'm not the one who was beat by a low class warrior! *sticks tounge out***

**Vegeta: *growls and walks off to the gravity room***

**Me: *sighs* Goten, do the disclaimer.**

**Goten: Finally! Solara does not own Dragon Ball Z! **

**Me: And on with the story...**

Chapter 1: Saiy-what?

I'm Sosaphia Akito. My friends call me Sophi. I know... A tomboy like me shouldn't have a girly name. Oh well, get used to it.

I go to Orange Star High. I'm a normal fifteen year old freshmen, well almost.

You see, I'm not a normal kid. I'm accually a vampire. Yup! I said vampire. Incase you were wondering, I'm 347 years old. Yeah, pretty old to humans. But to me, I'm still a teen.

I have a crush on this guy. I don't show it because I know a billionair like him could never fall for a tomboy like me. Besides, we are WAY too different. He's human and I'm, well, a monster. Nobody knows except my best friend Bra. Her brother is my crush so she kinda figured it out. NO ONE knows I'm a vampire.

Oh, here they come!

"Hey Briefs!"

"Hey Sophi!" Bra ran up and hugged me. I sweat-dropped and hugged her back.

"Hey Sophi." Trunks smiled at me.

"Hey boxer-boy." I cracked a smirk and he just grinned at me.

"Sophi! Guess what? My mom wants me to invite you and your family to a cookout! The Sons will be there too! Will you come?" She looked at me with a pleading look.

"Uh, My parents don't like cookouts so if I come, It will only be me. I'll call you about it, okay?"

"Great! See you third period!" She ran off with her brother.

I sighed. Mom and Dad are very anti-social. Plus, they have bad blood-lust around people. I control it but even I have problems sometimes...

I turn around to head off to my first period when I bump into a wall. I fall back on my butt. When I look up I see non other than Son Goten. He smiled at me and offered me a hand. I shoved it away and got up on my own.

"Wow man. You're like a brick wall." I pick up my things off the floor.

"Heh, I get that a lot. So I hear you might be coming to the cookout tonight. I hope to see you there." He winked and walked away.

Did I mention he has a crush on me? Yeah, creepy...

"Thanks for the help you jerk..." I picked up the rest of my things and headed off to class.

I sat down in my seat. I hate the seat. Wanna know why? It's next to Goten. Why can't I switch seats...

A letter is thrown onto my desk. I open it only to read 'Go Out With Me?' I looked next to me. I sweat-dropped to see Goten staring at me.

I wrote a simple enough answer. I wrote in big creepy bubble letters "NO WAY!' and threw it at his head.

"Miss Akito?" I slowly turned my attention to the front. Mrs. Kishail was standing right in front of me. "Office. Now." I got up and headed out the door. The last thing I heard was, "You too Mr. Son." before I darted down the hallway.

Just my luck. The principal is talking to another kid so I have to wait. That gives Goten enough time to catch up to me and sit next to me.

"Geesh. You could've just said no. You didn't have to throw it at me." He sat back in his chair.

"Has that ever worked? What was this, the seventh time this month? Won't you ever give up?" I sat back and put my arms behind my head.

"Not until you're mine." He winked again. I think I about lost my breakfast...

"Mr. Son, Miss Akito. Please come in." We walked in there. He ticks me off almost as much as Goten. Almost.

I sat at the lunch table with the usual company, Bra, Trunks, and Goten. I'm on one side of the table while they are on the other side. I like my space.

I spot someone walking toward the table.

"Mind if I sit here?" A girl with pitch black hair and black eyes asks me. She's a pretty girl, well prettier than me. I Have red eyes and white hair. How could anyone, other than Goten, find that attractive? It's weird compared to everyone else.

"Sure." I scoot over and hear Bra gasp.

"Sophi! You never let anyone sit next to you! Oh hi Pan!" She waved to the girl next to me.

"Panny!" Goten sat next to her and put his arm around her. "Hows my niece doing?"

"Psh, you already know. It's not like you don't see me every day." She pushed him onto the floor and began eating.

I think I like this girl.

"So, your name is Pan? And you're that doofus' niece?"

She smiles at me. "Yep. I suppose you know him?"

"Heh, know him? He's tried asking me out at least nine times this month."

Goten sat in his spot next to Trunks rubbing his head. "I thought you said seven?"

I glared at him. He flinched. Trunks looked at me. "Huh, you and my dad have the same creepy glare. You should meet him." He grinned at me.

"Huh. Maybe. Is he a scary guy?"

Pan answered me. "He gave me nightmares when I was a kid. Now he's kind of like another grandpa to me."

"Hmph. Hey Bra, I'm coming to the cookout tonight. I'd like to meet this guy."

Bra smirked at me. "Be sure you bring some lightweight training clothes. He's gunna want to beat you to a pulp."

A human? Beat me? Please. He'd be down in seconds.

The bell rang. "I'll see you all later. Bye!" I ran off to my favorite class, Gym.

I walked out the front doors of the school. I met up with my friends Zero and Tuko.

"Hey Sophi, want to race to the skate park?" Zero held a smug expresion on his face.

"Sure bro. Bring it." I grinned at the thought of a race. My fangs showed startling Tuko.

"Dude, what's wrong with your teeth?!" Tuko stepped back. Zero looked at me. He was the only one who knows my secret.

"Man, calm down. She super glued some fake fangs onto her teeth last week and she can't get them off."

Tuko came up and looked at them. "You need to tell me where to get those!" He was in awe at the "quality."

"The internet. So are we gunna race or not?" I strapped my roller blades onto my feet. the boys took out their skate boards and we took off!

I won of course. I was surprised to see Trunks waiting for me there. "Hey Sophi, we need to get going. Everyone is eager to meet you."

I stood there confused. Eager to meet me? Why? Oh well. He leant me his hand. I almost blushed. _Almost. _I took it and suddenly we were at Capsule Corp.

"H-How...?" I was stunned. We were almost a mile away and we're already here.

"Heh, that's why we wanted you here so quick. We wanted to tell you a secret."

A secret? What kind of secret?

Bra ran up to me. "Sophi, we're saiyans."

I thought a moment. "Saiy-what?"

"An intergalactic race of warriors from the planet Vegeta. A proud race at that." I turned around to see a man with a towel around his neck. His hair spiked into the air. "Now what's your secret." He slowly walked toward me.

Crap. He knows I have a secret. But how! He just met me!

"Uh, What secret?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm back peeps! Hold the applause.**

**Trunks: Who would applaud you, you low class scum!**

**Me: *gasp* Trunks! That is no way to talk to your sister! *eyes tear up as she falls to her knees feelings hurt***

**Bra: *runs in sensing somthing wrong* Trunks! why did you make Solara cry!? *runs to my side***

**Trunks: *sweat drops* S-sister...? **

**Goten: *walks in with a bag of chips* Why is Solara crying? Trunks, did you hurt her? *death glares***

**Trunks: What? No! I didn't touch her! Why do you care?**

**Goten: Uh...No reason. *tries to hide his blush***

**Me: Will someone *sniff* Please do the disclaimer...?**

**Trunks: *sigh* Solara does not own Dragon ball Z.**

**Me: *tackle hugs him* Love you bro!**

Chapter two: In love with a Vampire?!

"What secret?" I tried to keep the nervous tone out of my voice.

"Don't play with me brat. I'm giving you one chance to tell them or I will." He glared at me. Much to my surprise, I accually felt intimidated. Suddenly someone flew out of the house.

"Goten!" A voice and a blur. I heard a thud behing me. I turned to see a girl on top of Goten. I know what it sounds like but it's not, pervs. -_-'

"Hey Solara, can you get off of me...?" His cheeks were slightly red.

"Aww, Goten. Fine." She got up and looked around. "Why is everyone surrounding this girl...?"

Vegeta glared at me again. I sighed defeated. "I do have a secret. I have been cought so I'll say it. I am a vampire." I heard gasps. I continued anyway. "I'm not like my parents though. I don't feed on humans for fun. Heck, I've never even bit a human! My parents bring me home some of their prey."

I saw some people shocked and an older lady fainted. The two expressions that caught my eye were Trunks' and Goten's. They were as pale as a ghost!

Goten looked at me. He spoke quietly. "S-so, I'm in l-love with a-a Vampire...?" I felt bad. I didn't feel welcome. I turned and walked away when something hit me. It hit me like a bat to the throat. I fell to my knees holding my throat. I needed blood and fast.

Goten came out of his trance and ran up to me. By then, I was passed out.

Goten P.O.V

I couldn't believe the girl I liked was a vampire... I suddenly heard something hit the ground. I looked over to see Sophi was on her knees clutching her throat. I got up quickly and ran over to her. She passed out. I caught her before she hit the ground.

"Bulma! What's wrong with her?!" I picked her up bridal style and carried her to Bulma.

"I'm not sure. It coul-" We turned our attention to Vegeta as he scoffed.

"The girl needs blood. She must have been to stupid to drink any within the last eight hours."

I stared at him. "How do you know so much about them...?"

He just smirked at me and walked off to train. Figures.

"We are going to need a doner. Anyone?"

My face went pale. Needles. But I had to save her. I swallowed my fear and decided to do it. "I-"

"I will." Trunks walked over to me. He took Sophi out of my hands and took her himself.

"Trunks, why-"

"Chit-chat later. Get her to the lab!" Bulma pushed us inside the house and followed us in. We went strait for the lab.

"Put her on the table. Trunks, get over here and sit down." He followed the orders and sat on a table. Bulma wiped his skin and stuck an I.V. in his arm connected to a bag. I watched as blood started flowing up tube. I felt dizzy but pushed it back and looked at Sophi.

A moment later bulma took a serenge and put a little in her mouth to wake her up. She sat up almost instantly. Something was off. Her face was emotionless and her eyes were glowing blood red. Her fangs were the length of a toothpick. I stepped back when she looked at me. I thought she was going to eat me. Literally.

"Here, take this." Bulma handed her the bag of blood. She sunk her fangs into the bag and began to drink it. With each swallow, her eyes slowly turned back to normal. I sighed in relief.

She looked at me. "Where did you get this blood...?"

Sophi P.O.V

"Where did you get this blood...?" I looked at Goten thinking it was him who gave it to me. I sniffed the air. It wasn't him. It was...Trunks?! I think I blushed a bit.

Trunks smiled at me. "Goten was kind enough to give you a pint of his blood."

I looked at Goten. He wasn't looking at me. I smiled. I knew it wasn't him but Trunks was kind enough to give him the credit. "Thanks Goten. You saved my life." I opened my arms for a hug. He just looked at me like a retarded dog.

I rolled my eyes. "I won't bite." He smirked, walked over and hugged me. I looked over to Trunks. "Get over here." He smiled and hugged me. I needed to give the one who accually saved me a hug.

"We should get back outside. The others are probably worried sick." Bulma smiled.

"Heh, I doubt it." I thought out loud. Oops.

"What do you mean?!" Goten was practically yelling. "You should have seen everyone when you fell. They were almost as worried as I was!"

I felt bad for saying that. But you get used to it when you're alone for a hundred years. "Alright. Let's go." I grabbed Goten's arm and lead him outside. Everyone surrounded me. I guess they were worried...

Bulma and Trunks: In the lab

Bulma smiled as she watched Sophi pull Goten outside. "They are so cute together."

Trunks frowned a bit at this. Bulma noticed. "Don't tell me Goten has competition with his best friend." She smirked at him.

Trunks blushed lightly. "No way. I couldn't do that to Goten. He has been trying to get with her for a while now. She keeps rejecting."

"Well I know she will find what she wants in one of you two. Come on. Let's get going." She walked out the door.

Trunks stood there. Could he really like Sophi? Even so, he couldn't hurt Goten. He made up his mind. The only way he will ask her is if she deffinately isn't interested in him. He nodded and followed after his mother.

**Me: I hope you liked it!**

**Sophi: So Trunks likes me...? *stares off into space with a blush across her cheeks***

**Me: Oh yeah. Big time.**

**Trunks: Shut up! She wasn't supposed to know! *face turns red***

**Me: Oh Trunksie. You are so overdramatic. Well that's all for today! Please R&R! I'll see you soon! X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, its 12:30 at night, but I'm giving you all another chapter! Chapter three! :3 I hope you enjoy!**

**Me: I do not ow-**

**Trunks: My life is over! I swear, if I get one more fangirl I will die!**

**Me: I'm your Fangirl Trunksie. :3**

**Trunks: -_-' I mean a fan GIRL! Not some creepy chick who makes me do things against my will.**

**Me: Don't tempt me. I can make anything happen.**

**Pan: Oh shut up. I swear, you two fight more than a cat and dog.**

**Goten: Are we forgetting something?**

**Me: Where do you guys come from!**

**Sophi: Hai. ._.**

**Me: *facepalm***

**Goten: Hey! We need to do-**

**Everyone except Goten: Shut Up!**

**Me: I don't own DBZ! There!**

Chpater 3

Everyone swarmed me when I got outside. It's wierd to know people actually care... It's a new feeling I've never had. The women were in front looking worried sick! I feel closterfobic!

Pan pushed herself to the front. "What exactly happened Sophie?"

I stared at her blankly for a moment. "Well, as most people know, vampires need blood to survive. I guess I had forgotten about it. But I'm okay now."

Goten also made his way up. "So you eat food too?"

"Yeah, but it doesnt really do much. It fills me up, just it doesn't keep me alive."

A man with spiked up hair walked through the crowd. He stopped a few feet from me. "So, have you ever fought?"

I looked at him confused. "Fought? No, but I hear that Vegeta guy likes to fight."

He chuckled a bit. "It's more like train. You see, we Saiyans take pride in our strength and agility. If you ever want to be a part of the Z-gang, you will need to begin training right away."

This is strange. Z-gang? Fighting? What are these people, Super heroes? That's not so much a shock...

"So I'll have to train? Who should I train with?"

"You can pick anyone you'd like."

"Hmm..." I looked around through the crowd. I see a lot of promising people, but my eyes land on Vegeta. "I'll train with him." I point towards my choice. Everyone's mouths gape open, even Vegeta looked surprised! Was this the wrong choice?

**Goten P.O.V**

She wants to train with him?! Is she nuts?!

I sweat-drop. "Are you sure? We weren't lying when we said he'll beat the shiz out of you."

I notice her gulp. "That is my choice and I don't plan on backing out of it."

Vegeta walks closer to her. I almost want to make her change her mind...

"We start tomorrow, brat. You better be here." And with that he walked away.

Everyone was heading home. I made sure to catch Sophie before she left.

"Hey, are you 100% with this? I mean, you can train with me instead."

"When I make a decision, I stick with it. I can tell this will be tough though..."

"To say the least... Anyway, want me to walk you home? It's getting late."

"I guess so." We began walking when she stopped dead in her tracks.

"Sophie? Waht's wrong?"

**Sophie P.O.V**

"Sophie? What's wrong?"

The smell... It hit me like a bus! Blood! And a lot of it! Without thinking, I darted in the direction of it. I don't know if it was the blood lust, or I knew someone was in trouble.

"Sophie!" Within seconds Goten was right next to me running as fast as I was.

What we found was a horrible sight. We were right outside a barricade of police cars. In front of them was a robbery. He had already killed six citizens.

I could feel anger well up inside of me. My vision went red. I charged at the robber who was holding a gun up to another hostage. It was a lady in her mid-twenties crying and begging for her life.

I can hear cops telling me to leave the scene, but I can't. My body won't budge. I can smell Goten standing right next to me.

"Don't take another step or I'll shoot!" The man pushed the gun right up to the lady's skull.

"Do it." I could hear gasps in the crowd at my remark. "What do you have to lose? I mean, you won't get out of jail time. You're screwed either way." I smirked at the man.

Goten tugged my shoulder back and looked me in the face. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm showing him the reality of commiting a crime. Would you rather solve it by violence?" He looked at me for a moment and let go. I guess he got what I was going for. I kept talking.

"Anyway, robber guy, what were you trying to ge-" A bullet was shot at me. I simply dodged it, bringing a new meaning to dodging a bullet.

"Shut up you stupid girl! Keep talking! I dare you!" He set the gun up for another bullet and held it to the lady's head.

"Goten."

"Right."

He disappeared and snagged the gun from the robber before knocking him out. The lady ran up to a man standing in the crowd behind the cops. Ambulances could be heard in the distance.

Instantly the full affect of the amount of blood spilled filled my senses. I covered my nose and tried to control my blood lust. I tapped Goten on the shoulder and I guess he got the idea. This much blood is too much to handle, even for me.

Hetook my hand and flew to a roof-top. I took a deep breath. "Thanks Goten. That was getting bad..."

"You aren't a very good hero."

I looked at him in disbelief. "What do you mean? I did awesome!"

He looked at me with a goofy smile. "You are an idiot."

I couldn't help but smile as well. I sighed. "I had better get home..."

He held out his hand. "I can get you there faster."

"Ha! Like I'd let you know where I live. You'd turn into a stalker." I stuck my tounge out at him.

"Whatever. I need to get home too. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm not going to let Vegeta train you alone."

"Alright. Bye." And with that I roof jumped to my home. It was a cave, but a home non the less. I got ready for bed and laid down. 'Goten's not so bad I guess...' And I was out like a light.

**Me: That was awesome!**

**Sophie: I'd say. ^_^ **

**Goten: Looks like someone's falling for me ^_~**

**Sophie: In your dreams. :T**

**Me: Ok, that's enough. Anyways, I need help! I'm having a contest on who Sophie should end up with! The choices are: Trunks, Goten, and Android 17! (He makes an appearance later on.) So everyone vote! For Sophie's sake!**

**Sophie: I vote Trunks!**

**Goten: I vote Goten!**

**Sophie: No voting for yourself! .**

**Trunks: I vote Trunks!**

**Sophie: ./. That works...**

**Me: Oh Sophie...Well, see you all next time! I hope yoy enjoyed it so far! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Hello again! As I promised, 17 will be making an appearance! *cheers from nowhere* Huh? *looks around* Where did that come from? Ah well, I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Trunks: Blah, blah, blah. Shut your trap! You are so annoying!**

**Me: I will tackle hug you. -_-'**

**Trunks: Do it.**

**17: You guys are such dweeps. **

**Trunks: Watch it Trash Can. *glares***

**17: You don't scare me Boxer Boy.**

**Me: ^_^" Alright guys, calm down...**

**Goten: What the crap is 17 doing here!?**

**Me: He's a love interest for Sophie~! *semi evil smirk***

**Sophie: I only like Trunks!**

**Me: We'll see. I do not own DBZ!**

Chapter 4

I woke up this morning, thank goodness not to my alarm clock. It's Saturday which means Freedom! What's even better? IT"S SUMMER! A few weeks ago, I met the Briefs and Sons at a cookout. That was a crazy day. Also I began training with Vegeta. He likes to beat me to near death... Thank goodness Goten was there. He saved me from being injured perminately.

Bra also talked him into giving me the weekends off, unless I wanted to go train. She told him weekends were the days there were sales at the mall so she would take me shopping instead. I'm not complaining. I get some pretty cool gear from the sports shops.

I decided today I would train. Bra's out somewhere with Pan, so I have nothing else to do. Maybe I can talk Trunks and Goten into training with us...

I walked out from my cave into the sun. Yeah, it hurts, but not horribly. I can handle it. It's worth it to hang out with my friends.

I take the short cut from my home into the city. It's a wide forest filled with all kinds of different wild life. It's relaxing to go through before a hard day of training.

I get halfway through the forest before I hear movement in the shrub. Thinking it was just a wild animal, I just ignored it. I took my phone out of my pocket and played some music through my headphones. I wasn't looking where I was going and BAM! I ran into a tree.

I fell on my butt pretty hard. I got up slowly and looked in front of me. It wasn't a tree, It was a human.

"Aw, I'm sorry man. I wasn't paying attention..." I took out my headphones and paused my music. Better not listen to that and walk at the same time again...

"You should watch where you are going. We wouldn't want to start anything, would we?" He smirked almost as creepily as Vegeta. His voice had almost no emotion...

"What are you made of, steel? That hurt like crap..." I got up off of the ground.

"Somewhat. The other part is human, like you..." He crossed his arms.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, android, but I'm not human. I'm a Vampire. Now I have to get going." I walked around him and headed back towards Capsule Corp. Him being an android didn't surprise me. Trunks warned me of one. He said they didn't know where he was located. Well, now I know.

"Hey, If you tell your saiyan friends where I'm located, I will personally find you and kill you." He smirked again and vanished. What a creep...

I arrived about ten minutes later at Capsule Corp. I rang the bell and the door opened. Trunks was standing in the doorway. "Hey, is your dad home? I wanted to train today."

He sweatdropped. "You are really into training, aren't you? No wonder you two get along. He's in the gravity room out back."

"Alright. See ya." I ran to the back yard. From the outside, the chamber looked quite small, but in reality, it's quite large. I opened the door to see Vegeta and Goten in the chamber.

"Goten? What are you doing here? It's Saturday. It's not my usual training scedule." I walked up to the two.

"I've actually enjoyed training with you guys, thought I might train with just Vegeta for a while. Want to watch?"

"I guess I can wait." I sat down at the edge of the room as the gravity came on. It was so heavy! I tried my best to sit up and watch the two. They threw a series of punches and kicks, each of them striking once in a while, but mostly blocking and dodging.

They were fighting like this was nothing! How can they stand it?! Oh wait, that's right. They do this every day. I mentally slapped myself. Stupid!

They finally ascended to super saiyan, which I have only seen once when Vegeta got ticked as I dodged every punch and kick. That only lasted a second though. Then I blacked out due to a really, REALLY hard punch. I swear I have brain damage...

Goten finally lost the match,falling victim to a kick to the chest. Ouch. That'll leave a mark.

"Brat, our turn." I got up and headed to the middle of the floor in front of Vegeta. I got into my perfected stance. Trunks helped with that. I was so nervous, which never happens!

He waited for me to throw the first punch. We have the same routine everyday. I throw the first punch and he dodges for a little while. Then he starts to fight back. I dodge most of them trying to catch a few along the way. After that is when I get the complete shiz beat out of me. But today was different.

I threw the first punch and he immediately fought back. This made me watch out more from the begining. He still beat the shiz out of me within minutes. I could barely get off the floor. Goten had to help me up and carry me to the regeneration tanks. I was concience, but not able to move. The cool liquid felt good. I fell asleep almost immediately.

I woke up to a beeping noise and the liquid draining. Nice nap though. My clothes were sitting on a desk on the far wall. I've gotten used to, you know, that part. It doesn't bother me much. It's a daily rutine.

I got my clothes on and walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Bulma already had semi-raw steak on the table for me. It helps with my blood lust. I love the taste too. I know, you think it's nasty. Do you think I care?

I headed back to the chamber for round two. I'm feeling up to the challenge!

**Me: That's it for this chapter! Here are the votes so far!**

**Seventeen-1**

**Trunks-0**

**Goten-0**

**Looks like Seventeen is winning!**

**Goten: Come on! So not fair! She barely knows him!**

**Trunks: She barely knows you, dude.**

**Goten: She knows me more than him!**

**17: Shut up. I'm not even interested.**

**Sophie: What's that supposed to mean?!**

**17: Do I have to repeat myself? *smirks***

**Sophie: *glares***

**Me: Alright you two. Knock it off.**

**Both: Make me! *looks at each other and glares***

**Me: I'll see you all next chapter. DON'T FORGET TO VOTE! See ya! :D**


End file.
